


A tentação do espelho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sabe que não seria sua Janet, mas de vez em quando, ela ainda pensa sobre o espelho quântico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tentação do espelho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The temptation of the mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763654) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #023 "mirror" (espelho).

De vez em quando, Sam ficava deitada acordada de noite, pensando no que tinha acontecido, e no que poderia ter acontecido. Talvez fosse uma consequência do seu trabalho, mas a morte não parecia tão permanente. Parecia injusto, de alguma modo, que todos eles tivessem morrido ao menos uma vez, mas aquelas mortes não “contaram”, e ainda assim a Janet perdeu sua única vida em um acidente tão mundano. Talvez fosse o fato de que Sam podia realizar verdadeiros milagres, dominando tecnologias que eles não deveriam ter, ou talvez fosse o fato de que ninguém nunca desistiu de salvar qualquer um dos outros, mas ninguém tentou conseguir a Janet de volta. O que a surpreendeu foi que a coisa mais difícil sobre ter uma relação secreta era ter que fingir que não tinha acabado de perder sua amante. Talvez isso fosse tão difícil porque estava sozinha, enquanto em todo o resto, ao menos podia contar com Janet para sempre estar com ela por todo o trajeto. Isso fazia com que Sam quisesse contar para alguém, ao menos para seus amigos, mas não queria sobrecarregar eles com seu segredo, da mesma forma que não tinha querido quando Janet estava viva.

De certa forma, Sam estava grata pelo espelho quântico ter sido destruído. Até sabendo que ele não mais existia, ao menos não em seu universo, era uma tentação quase grande demais para suportar. Sam pegava-se pensando, antes que pudesse evitar esses pensamentos pervasivos, que talvez pudesse encontrar outro modo de viajar entre as realidades alternativas. Então era bom que não tivesse esses meios ao seu alcance, porque se encontrar criando um novo modo de atravessar dava a ela tempo de parar, mas se o espelho estivesse a apenas algumas medidas de segurança de distância, teria agido antes que pudesse se lembrar. Porque sempre se lembrava, no fim. Sua Janet não existia mais, a Janet que a dava um beijo de bom dia antes que fossem para o trabalho em carros diferentes, a Janet com quem criou uma filha, fingindo ser só madrinha, a Janet que dizia ‘te amo' sempre que podia, essa Janet tinha partido, para sempre. Mesmo que pudesse roubar outra, com o mesmo rosto e muitas das mesmas experiências, mesmo que conseguisse uma que beijo sua Sam por impulso quando assistiam a um filme, não seria _sua_ Janet. Mas não podia negar, ainda assim as realidades alternativas eram uma tentação.


End file.
